


The Force Grounded Me (It's just not fair!)

by KittyPaw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Reunion, But Yes It Is, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Humor, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Master & Padawan Reunion, Moody Anakin Skywalker, That's Not How The Force Works, The real reason Anakin just ignored Kylo Ren's calls for guidance for all those years, grounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/pseuds/KittyPaw
Summary: One of the perks of being the Force's child is that sometimes, you can talk to its manifestation as a living being.One of the downsides is that if you become a Sith for twenty years, you're in big trouble, young man.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, The Force & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	The Force Grounded Me (It's just not fair!)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahsoka communes with Anakin. "Where have you been?" "Uh, grounded." *Flashbacks to an annoying Parent-Son conversation between Anakin and The Force*

Ahsoka sat in deep meditation. She reached out to the Force, and -

" _FINALLY_!"

Ahsoka heard her former master's voice broadcast into her mind. When she opened her eyes and saw a triumphant-looking Anakin Skywalker standing in front of her, she let out a surprised yelp and sprung to her feet, jumping backwards and igniting her lightsabers in one swift motion. "What do you want?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow and passed a hand through her lightsaber. "I'm dead, Ahsoka. That won't work on me."

She still didn't put it away. "What are you doing here?"

"So... you don't know about how I, you know, died a good person and all that?"

Ahsoka faltered. "Uh, what?"

Anakin smirked. "Yep."

"But I thought -"

"Do did I. So did Obi-Wan. So did everyone. The only person who didn't was my son, Luke, and he was right." He laughed and shook his head. "Can you believe it? It was right and the rest of the galaxy was wrong."

Ahsoka put her lightsaber away. "It's really you?"

"Yep." Anakin popped his P.

"Then why didn't you visit earlier?" Ahsoka challenged.

Anakin winced and rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah. Well. I kinda got grounded."

Ahsoka burst into laughter, ignoring Anakin's protests. "By Obi-Wan?"

"Nope. By the Force."

Ahsoka stopped, the mirth on her face replaced with bewilderment. "Uh, what?"

"That's right. The Force grounded me." Anakin sighed. "The Force doesn't exaggerate. When it says '20 years' it means '20 years.'"

"How exactly do you get grounded by a living energy?"

Anakin shrugged and his old, familiar smirk returned. "Being the child of the Force has its advantages. I can commune with it as a living entity. Which is pretty cool, except for when it steps into its parental role. I got grounded for becoming a Sith."

~Twenty years prior~

"Wow! I can't believe I get to become a Force ghost!" Anakin said in awe.

"Obi-Wan wanted it," said the Force.

"Even though I became a Sith?"

"Even though you became a Sith." The Force gave him a look. "How about we talk about that. _You_ , who were supposed to wipe out those who utilize me for darkness and therefore restore my balance, decided to use my dark side. That is _off-limits_ , even for you, my child."

"I understand." He looked down, biting his lip.

"So you're grounded."

" _WHAT_?! You can't ground me!"

"As your biological Father, yes I can."

"You're an energy! You can't just _ground_ me!"

"Correction: I'm an energy, so I can ground you the _best_. You can go visit your son _once_ because he needs to see you watching over him. But then I am personally blocking you from communing with the realm of the living." The Force smiled smugly.

"But - but - most people don't even know we can talk to each other!" Anakin protested. "This - this isn't fair!"

"It's perfectly fair. When you decide to defiantly disobey me and the master I willed to be assigned to you -"

"You killed Qui-Gon?!"

"Uh, no, that's not how I saw things playing out, but it was my will for Obi-Wan to be your master. When you defiantly disobey us and became a Sith for twenty years, you are sentenced to be grounded for twenty years."

"Twenty years? That isn't fair!"

"It's very fair. You were a Sith," The Force reminded him.

Anakin continued to talk like a two year old. "I want to visit Luke, you can't just -"

"I already sad you can go see your son once before carrying out your twenty-year sentence."

Anakin sighed. "Fiiiiine."

The Force smiled smugly. "Good. Now go tell Obi-Wan about your punishment."

"This isn't fair," he grumbled as he withdrew from his meditative state.

~Present day~

"So yeah, I was pretty ticked off, but you know how it goes." He sighed. "When you disobey your parents you get in trouble."

Ahsoka was giggling like crazy, even though she knew she was too old for this type of reaction. "Oh, master. You are _certainly_ something else. And if I was the Force, I totally would have grounded you too." She winked, and Anakin groaned.

"Well, I'm going to get on with visiting everybody else I want to speak to." Anakin blinked out of sight.

Ahsoka continued to laugh lightly. She sighed. "Anakin Skywalker got grounded by the Force. Oh, that's definitely going to be one of the younglings' favorite stories."

**(In my fanfiction[A Galaxy Far, Far Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127238), a special installment, [Chapter 17: Discoveries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127238/chapters/64667875), now includes them reading this fanfiction!)**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cracking up.
> 
> It started as I was reading a fanfic about Anakin and Ahsoka, and suddenly I had the urge for Ahsoka to snap, "Well I hope the Force grounded you!" Alas, she didn't. But then I was like, 'What if it did?..." And this fanfic was born.
> 
> I hope it made you guys laugh! May the Force be with you (even though we're not Force-sensitive, though we all wish we were). Bye!


End file.
